


Reality of Obsession

by MeganintheHouseofGold



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenji if you squint, Confused Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Soft Lee Jeno, Some angst, idol x fan, minor renhyuck - Freeform, nomin, shy!jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganintheHouseofGold/pseuds/MeganintheHouseofGold
Summary: Jaemin is a mega-stan of the kpop boygroup: Dream, and heavily Renjun biased at that. To the point of obsession, he has a decent sized following on twitter and recently hit 100K subs on YT. He’s happy, and when his friends give him a ticket to Dream’s next meet and greet, he’s ecstatic. But what would happen if the first Dreamie he meets is Jeno (who is his least favourite member for being “boring”) and Jeno happens to be a fan of Jaemin’s channel and looks at Jaem like he holds the universe in his eyes? Well, that you’ll just have to find out.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Wow Fantastic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta’d oops. Hope you enjoy :)

Jaemin was a simple guy. He liked long walks on the beach, was lactose intolerant and hated strawberry flavouring - just like any sane person should. He also was mildly unhealthily obsessed with the Kpop boygroup Dream. Dream basically made his world go round and it had been like that even when the group were still trainees almost 5 years ago. He had the posters, was a photocard collector, had all the albums and seasons greetings and any extra content. His bias was Renjun, so safe to say his home and lockscreens were live photos of Renjun looking ethereal as always. His ringtones were renjuns parts in boom, puzzle piece and ridin’. So yeah, a little on the unhealthy side but he’s not hurting anyone so who cares. His react channel on YouTube was growing as well, so he definetly didn’t think his obsession was all that bad. His friends would beg to differ but also supported him - as they always do.

Dream consists of 5 members - Jisung, Mark, Lucas, Jeno and of course, Renjun. They started out with light and fun concepts, but for the past year or two theyve being going darker and Jaemin loves it. If there’s a member Jaemin doesn’t really like as much, it’d be Jeno. He just doesn’t pay attention to him as much as the others, really. He doesn’t get as much centre time as maybe Lucas or Mark, and this doesn’t mean Jaemin thinks he’s untalented or anything - that’s definitely not the case - its more a case of Jeno being a bit more quiet and kept to himself. From all the videos he’s seen of the boys, his favourite personality had to be Renjun. Kind but you shouldn’t mess with him, adorable and fun, just ugh Jaemin loved Renjun. 

When Jaemin hit 100,000 subscribers, his lovely friends Donghyuck and Chenle got him a gift. Jaem insisted he didn’t need a gift or anything, but they were adamant. So, the next thing he knew, he was opening an envelope from them while they sat watching him all excited. In the envelope was a letter, a really heartwarming letter they had both written, but as emotional as that made him, the real shock came at the sentence at the end of the letter. 

“So anyway, your gift, drumroll please... WE GOT YOU A TICKET TO DREAM’S NEXT MEET AND GREET! We emailed it to you ;) Anyway we love you :D” 

Jaem’s inhuman scream was only to be expected which is why Hyuck and Chenle didn’t even flinch. “WHAT- WHEN- HOW- THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AAA-” Jaem yelled while pulling the two into a bone-crushing hug. “You always go above and beyond for even our smallest achievments, but this is a big one for you and we wanted you to have something you deserved too” Donghyuck said softly, Chenle nodding. Jaem hugged them tighter, he had the best friends in the world seriously. “I love you both so much, it’s unreal” Jaem said tearily. “More than Dream?” Chenle asked. “Way more than Dream, Chenle. You guys are my family” Jaem mumbled. “Liar” Hyck said goodnaturedly. “Anyway, the meet and greet is in 3 days so you better start planning” Hyuck factually stated. “WHA-“ Jaem chased after the giggling duo. Eventually laughing too. He was lucky to have them.


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its meet and greet time~

The 3 days seem to pass by in a flash. But Jaem is prepared with questions to ask every member and breathing exercises to make sure he doesn’t pass out before meeting them. Chenle and Donghyuck help him pick what to ware and do his makeup that morning. High waisted light blue jeans and a baby pink crop top that had “LOVED” across the front in bold letters along with plain white shoes and some thin silver jewelery to complete the look. And when Jaem looked in the mirror he realised he looked HOT. Donghyuck had done an amzing job with his makeup being subtle but cute - sparkly pink and purple with enough lipstick and gloss to make his lips look like cherries. They were also dropping him off at the meet and greet place so when he got out the car, they got out too to give him a hug and wish him luck. He was more nervous than he would be for a date.

A whirlwind later, he was seated in the hall the meet and greet was taking place in. A few people recognised him from his channel and took selfies with him which was,, wild to him but it made him a little calmer, weirdly. Next thing he knew, Dream were walking out onto the podium and saying hello with the mics. Jaem was on the edge of his seat because Renjun was Right. There. In the same room as him. And the nervousness came flooding right back. 

After some time, the boys sat down ready for the meet and greet to start. The order was ‘Mark, Lucas, Jisung, Jeno and then Renjun’. If Jaemin was honest he was a little thankful Renjun was at the end. Because it meant he could appreciate whatever time he gets with the rest of the members without his mind being flooded with whatever Renjun had said to him. Time seemed to fly by, he was 4th last in the line buit the next thing he knew he was getting called forward to talk to Mark. It was a pleasant conversation eventhough his nerves got in the way a bit. He was a little confused when he moved to Lucas and Lucas said “you look familiar, but i can’t think of where”. Jaem was caught off guard and essentially said he must be mistaken and moved on with the conversation which was just as pleasant as with Mark. 

When he got to Jisung, however, he had a little mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Your that YouTuber that Jeno-hyung won’t stop talking about!” Jisung said excitedly and loudly enough for Jeno to hear, it seems, as when Jaemin glanced his way his ears were bright crimson. “Uhm, maybe. Are you sure it’s me? I mean my channel isn’t all that big or popular” Jaem says nervously. “Nah it’s definitely you. Jeno-hyung watches and rewatches your videos every day. Eventhough you hate him and think he’s boring and you love Renjun-hyung. Jeno-hyung still thinks you’re really entertaining. I mean, I watch your videos too but not quite to the same extent as he does.” Jisung finishes with a little giggle. Jaem’s mind was all over the place. He didn’t hate Jeno. He just didn’t find him all that interesting. Jaem sat there just being a flustered mess for a second, and JIsung took it as the perfect oppertunity to make him even more flustered. “Renjun-hyungie also watches your videos~” he said while wiggling his eyebrows. They finish their time once Jisungs signs his album and answers Jaem’s prepared question.

Before even having a chance to figure out his thoughts, he has to move to Jeno. Someone who has never occupied his mind quite this much before. Up close, Jaemin would have to be blind not to see, Jeno was extremely handsome. Like dreamboat kind of handsome. Jaemin had never noticed that before. His hair was blonde and styled in a way that it was slicked back, exposing his forehead. He had light blue contacts in and a little bit of a brown smokey eye for his eye-makeup. He looked enchanting. “So, uhm. I don’t know what Jisung told you but I am a pretty big fan of your channel, actually. Are you gonna film about today? I mean, what am I sayng, of course you are. Well, I hope you’ve had fun so far.” Then he smiles. Jaemin knows about how cute Jeno’s smile is, funnily enough he does know quite a bit about Jeno. Like how talented he is at dancing, and how his eye-smile captured the nation doing CFs when he was a child. Jaem just hadn’t put that much thought into it before. “I have had fun so far, though i didn’t expect that even one of you had seen my videos” Jaem laughed nervously. “But yeah I will be filming about today’s experience tonight. And don’t think I’m not gonna put this in there” they smiles goodnaturedly at each other. As they talk they begin to forget about time a little, it felt like a talk between friends and, to Jaemin’s surprise, he found it fun.

Next thing he sees while him and Jeno are talking about cycling is a dainty hand with a birthmark on it knocking loudly on the table in front of them. Jaemin looked to his right and saw a mildly irritated Renjun and went beet red, as did Jeno. Jeno signed his stuff and Jaem scurried over to Renjun. Renjun didn’t bring up his channel or anything, and looked really tired so Jaemin gave him a pass and continued along as though he was just a regular fan and Renjun did the same. In that small and rushed amount of time, Jaem had managed to temporarily forget what had just happened with Jeno and was swept away by Renjun’s beauty and kindness. He was startstruck by his bias. Next thing he knew he was back in his seat and had a lot to think about.

The rest of the meet and greet was fun and pleasant, and maybe it was just Jaemin’s imagination but Jeno seemed more interactive. He had loosened up a little. But then again Jaem was probably just imagining it. Just before he is fully out of the building he gets a notification from twitter that DREAM HAD FOLLOWED HIM ON TWITTER. Jaem made it to his nearest restroom and proceeded to freak out.


End file.
